A problem commonly encountered in industry is that of separating oil and water which have become emulsified. A known method of achieving separation is by the use of coalescence, that is, flowing the emulsion through a medium arranged in such a way that the oil droplets tend to adhere to a coalescing material and then to each other, the droplets accumulating in size until they form globules which float to the surface of the water emulsion. Once the emulsion is broken by the formation of the oil droplets and globules the oil can be skimmed off the surface of the emulsion for removal and the water from the emulsion can be removed from the lower portion of the vessel in which the emulsion is being treated.
One problem which has existed with cells for coalescing oil dispersed in a water emulsion is that the fine mat material which is customarily utilized as the coalescing medium becomes clogged with solid particles in a relatively short time. Most emulsions arise from industrial processes which also produce solid contaminants. When an attempt is made to coalesce the oil from the emulsion the coalescing cells function as filters and soon the porous passageways become filled with the solid contaminants.
The present invention is directed towards a coalescing cell which is characterized by improved porosity while maintaining coalescing effectiveness so as to permit the passage of larger particles without becoming clogged as compared with other known types of coalescing cells.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved type of coalescing cell which employs a coalescing medium higher in structural strength and therefore able to resist more pressure drop than is characteristic of other types of coalescing cells known today.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coalescing cell formed of layers of metal mat treated in a way to enhance oleophilic action.
Another object is to provide a method of manufacturing a cell for coalescing oil in a water emulsion utilizing a metal mat as a base material.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.